Bookworm be Quiet!
by DaRoHa
Summary: Harry/Hermione. Oneshot. What Happens when a bookworm thinks she's better than all the rest? Bad things. That's what.


**Author's Note:**

This is a oneshot based on an idea _SoullessCreature_ gave me, albeit changed a bit from what he originally wnated...

Sorry if its not very good but I've been taking far too long to get back into fanfiction...not really sure if I'm back into it yet...

_DaRoHa_

* * *

**Bookworm, Be Quiet!**

Harry Potter was in his fourth year of Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor House and was best friends with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Some called him '_Scarhead'_. Others would call him '_The Boy Who Lived_'. He hated that. He hated that his fame was because of an event He couldn't even remember. His parents were murdered and He somehow was lucky enough to _defeat_ the darkest wizard in centuries. Only one person saw him as 'Just Harry'. She was Hermione Granger.

**llllll**

Harry had just come back to the common room after dinner. Somehow by some twist of fate, he was a fourth Tri-Wizard Champion. Everybody stared at him before for the supposed lies he told. Now they glared at him with anger, envy and loathing in their eyes.

He lifted his head and looked around, trying to spy his one true friend, Hermione Granger. His other so-called 'friend' Ronald Weasley wasn't talking to him and was saying what a cheat he was to anyone who would listen. Looking around the common room, he couldn't see her.

He left the common room, narrowly dodging the weasley twins as he exited the portrait hole, the same look of hurt etched on their faces. Heading down the staircase toward the library, he heard some Ravenclaw 7th years talking boisterously.

"Hope the cow learns her lesson now. Filthy mudblood shouldn't be sprouting off information about pureblood laws", said the taller of the two as the other boy nodded agreement.

Suddenly the smaller boy felt a breeze on his back. Turning around, he saw bright pools of emerald fire, and ethereal wind blowing around harry potter, crackling with magic.

Struggling to keep their footing on the stairs, they heard a voice like no other, a deep soulful voice.

"WHERE. IS. HERMIONE. GRANGER."

A puddle of rank smelling liquid making a puddle underneath the two boys, the shorter one stuttered "Sh-sh-she got tied up by some slytherins a-a-and p-p-put on the qu-qu-quidditch post w-with a sti-sticking charm…"

Like some sort of muggle superhero, Harry jumped into the air and flew off with a sonic boom, launching the two boys behind him into a wall. Sadly, their wands had been in their back pockets and snapped beneath them.

**llllll**

Smashing through the window near the transfiguration corridor, glass flying everywhere, Harry gained altitude at a rapid rate. Using his mage sight, a technique _Snuffles_ had told him about through floo conversations, Harry saw a purple figure glowing on and off clearly in distress. The figure was surrounded by a group of seven, all auras a slowly changing black and green glow.

Putting on his invisibility cloak, Harry accelerated to the speed of light and made it to the Quidditch pitch in a few seconds. Luckily no-one could see him now, something he had learned after his 3rd near-death at Hogwarts with Pettigrew and the dementors the previous year.

Still hovering nearby, he began to hear snippets of the conversation.

"So, who's gonna be first to show this bitch how to service a pureblood?"

"Me!"

"No! Me!"

"I'm doing it!" shouted a shrill voice, "Or my father will hear about this!"

Malfoy…Harry until that moment was somewhat calm, simply planning on rescuing Hermione and humiliating those involved. Now he planned on revenge to a level unheard of since the founders times.

He began to chant a spell, not understanding where it had come from or what it would do.

"_Tolle eam et revertentur ad pristinum dominum furto. Dato enim iniuriam accipiat iusticiam. Accipere magicae Merlini et donum ad Mars, enim nocte qui petere puritatem erit faciem iudicium manus TORTOR."_

**A/N: Loosely translates to -**_**Take what was stolen and return it to its original owner. Take what was given and provide justice for the wronged. Take the magic of Merlin and gift it to Mars, for tonight those who claim purity shall face judgement at the hands of the Wielder.**_

As one, the slytherin students felt something change. Looking around at each other, their movements slowed by the occurring magic. Thinking nothing was wrong, Draco Malfoy reached for Hermione's skirt. It was the last mistake he made as a pureblood wizard.

A shade appeared between Malfoy and the goalpost to which Hermione was tied. Raising its arm, it pointed directly at his face, forcing him to go cross-eyed.

"Ye have been judged Draconis Malfoy and hath been found lacking. Pay ye the price," uttered the shade, a flash of white travelling out of its finger and striking malfoy in the forehead.

He was thrown off of his broom into he air, vanishing midway to the ground. Unsure what to do, the other slitherins began advancing upon the shade.

The same that happened to malfoy occurred to each of them, leaving seven Nimbus 2001's laying on the grass under the goalposts.

Terror filling her brown eyes, wide with shock, Hermione began crying.

The shade was facing her, as if it had been looking at her all along.

"Hermione Granger, Ye have been judged and hath been found worthy."

A gold light shot from the finger of the shade, forcing Hermione to close her eyes and flinch. As it absorbed into her, the bonds upon her vanished and she was lowered to the ground as if a marionette ending its puppet show.

The shade vanished with a flash of blinding light, a silver wave travelling across the ground of Hogwarts and into the castle and its surrounding lands.

As Hermione felt her feet touch the ground, she collapsed backwards.

Luckily, Harry had been observing the results of his spell and caught her in his arms.

"H-H-Harry?" she murmured, reaching out to touch his face and see he wasn't a dream.

"I'm here Hermione. Are you okay? What did they do that for?" he asked, a concerned look on his face, eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"I was researching in the library…The Triwizard rulebook…", she uttered, a yawn stretching her mouth wide showing her almost perfect teeth.

"Why did they get so angry about that?" he enquired.

"I was coming to tell you that the ministry by declaring you a legal chamion declared you a legal adult. And that as an adult, you can claim inheritance at Gringotts. The purebloods all attacked me then. Apparently their families had lodged applications to get your family's money when you were 4 years old and thought dead, and if no claim is made in 11 years then the application is accepted."

"Hermione you are Brilliant. But sometimes you need to just keep your mouth shut!" he said, raising his voice for the last words.

"b-b-but harry they were going to take your money…" she cried out.

"Taking my money or not, how stupid could you be to go shouting it to everybody near the library? Honestly I can now see why you were in Gryffindor and not ravenclaw…"

"b-b-but…"

"But nothing. For once, please admit you're wrong Hermione. Please.

"I..I can't…"

"Hermione. Just say it, and all will be forgiven and we can fix everything…"

"I…I…I was wrong to be shouting what I found…" she uttered, sobs wracking her body, losing her pride of always being correct.

Dealing with emotional girls was Harry Potter's weakest area. He had no clue what to do. He leant back against the post, pulling her heaving form to him.

Rubbing small circles on her back and tucking her head into his neck, he rested, thinking about the events of the night, and how he was going to survive the tournament.

Looking down, he realised Hermione had stopped crying. Eyes glistening, she leant in to his lips and kissed him gently.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So yeah took me ages to write something and I don't really consider this great writing but I'm really struggling to remember how to write. Hopefully The Lordship of Harry Potter will be updated before the "End of the Earth"/End of 2012.

Thanks for support (Reading OR Reviewing).

_DaRoHa_


End file.
